User blog:Spectral Purgatory/The Extra-Detailed Rulings for Buddyfight, Ver. 1.0
I created this Guide for Facebook and I decided, why not just copy and paste it here on the Wikia, I'm sure it'll help much more people. When I'm not lazy, maybe I'll actually use Bold and stuff to make it easier to read. . I'm sure you've been there, arguing with people about the rules of the game, and now, I present a more concise version of Bushiroad's detailed BDF Rulings with splashes from Bushiroad Official Q&As! . Still have doubts that this guide cannot answer? Ask away and maybe I'll add it into the guide if it wasn't answered in the guide! . DISCLAIMER: I am not affliated with Bushiroad, however, after months of studying and using official Bushiroad sources, I have created this guide. I am not responsible for any damages caused by playing Buddyfight while following this guide. This is for educational purposes only and I cannot claim information in this guide is 100% accrurate as I'm not the one who created this game. . Firstly, let's start off with some basic 'logic' explainations, basically, how cards function in this game, it's of course, slightly different from other games. . Nullifying Calls and Spells: The nullified card does not enter the field, effects from the card do not resolve, and the card goes to the drop zone. . . Act: Act Abilities when declared to be used, must choose a target first before anything else.Refer to the Detailed rulings on ACT Abilities.Misconception 1: Things like Jackknife thunderstorm's 'Thunder Raid', Return from the Underworld's Pay 1 Gauge, is a cost.Answer: The 'costs' on Act abilites are not costs, rather, they are conditions that must be fulfilled for the 'if you do,' to resolve. . For example, Schedar Cassiopeia.【Act】 "Right Hand of Pleiades" Pay 2 gauge and put this card into your drop zone. If you do, call up to two size 2 or less 《Star》 from your drop zone by paying their Cost. You may only use "Right Hand of Pleiades" once per turn. . When you declare to use Schedar's Cassiopeia's ability, you must target 0 to 2 size 2 or less in your drop zone. Afterwards, a Counter timing occurs for your opponent to cast a counter.You CANNOT cast a Counter against the Counter your opponent uses if he chooses to use it. ((Related to the two-effects per chain Rule.)After resolving your opponent's counter, you will attempt to resolve Schedar Cassiopeia's ability, you must resolve as much as you can.Note: If the Act Ability of the card contains 'may' you can choose to not resolve the ability.IF your opponent played Dragonic Thunder to destroy Cassiopeia, you will pay 2 gauge and attempt to put Schedar into your drop zone. Since you're unable to put it into the drop zone, the 'if you do,' portion does not resolve and you cannot call the Stars from your drop zone. . AUTO Abilities: Auto abilities are abilities that activate when the condition states on the card occurs. Like ACT Abilities, when AUTO abilities activate, your opponent can choose to use a Counter that you cannot respond with a CounterWhen two or more AUTO Abilities have the same condition that is fulfilled at the same time, The Turn Player resolves his AUTO abilities first, if the turn player has two or more AUTOs, he chooses the order to resolve them. a Counter window triggers for every AUTO effect that activates. . CONT Abilities: As long as the card is on the field(or the zone the card uses its effect from), and its conditions(if any) is fulfilled, it is permanantly active. . Keywords: . Counter: Counters can be cast at any phase. Contrary to popular belief, you can't actually cast a Counter anytime you want, that's where Play Timing Comes in.For when you can cast counters, refer to the Detailed Rulings detailing 'Play Timing' and the detailed rulings on Calls and card abilities. . Counter cannot be used in response to Keywords that are activated.As of now, this means every single Keyword except Transform/Ride, Set and Omni Lord which are continuous.Keywords that Counter cannot be used against, also can only be present once on a single card, Multiples of the keyword is useless. . Soulguard: Soulguard is a replacement effect, the card is still destroyed/returned to hand etc. However, it does not leave the field. . Battle Keywords:Battle Keywords have their very own special 'steps' during an attack that allows them to trigger, Refer to the Detailed Rulings about Battle. . Counterattack: In the case a card with Counterattack remains on the field after being attacked, choose amonster that attacked with a defense lower than the power of a card with Counterattack, and destroy it.Misconception: Counterattack is NOT an 'attack' it's a Keyword ability that destroys. . Attack: After an attack, a card with Attack can be put to Stand position once, Attack: Same as Attack but triggers twice. . Penetrate: When an attack by a card with Penetrate hits and destroys a monster on the opponent’scenter, deal damage to the opponent equal to the critical of that attacking card. . General:Calls: During a call, the person calling the card declares which zone he is calling the monster to, then chooses how he would pay the Call cost for it, if he cannot pay the call cost, the call does not proceed.Afterwards, the person pays the call cost. The monster has NOT entered the field yet, and at this moment, a Counter Timing for the opponent occurs, and once again, the turn Player cannot use a Counter against that.Then the card is called on the field . A Play Timing (Refer to Detailed Rulings), Occurs everytime effects are not resolving. This means that the Turn Player has priority.As long as the Turn player plays cards, the opponent cannot cast a Counter that starts a chain. . Rulings on Play Timings and Calls: Jackknife: When calling a 'Jackknife' evolution, after paying the call cost, the original jackknife on the field goes into the soul, alongside any soul it had previously as it says 'Put on top', of the Jackknife that is about to be called. . Hence, if you cast 'Begone!!' The called Jackknife and the one on the field will all go to the drop zone, the Jackknife originally on the field cannot use its 'Soulguard' . Due to the Play Timings which create Turn Player priority and the Call rulings, If your opponent has Jackknife Berserker and 3 other evolutions and Goldritter in his hand, assuming he has the gauge, and you only have Death Grip, there is no way for you to stop him from equipping Goldritter . Battle Rulings:Refer to Detailed Rulings on Bushiroad's Page. . In a Battle, AUTO effects and Counter timings are outlined very clearly and will adher to it. . Rulings: You cannot use Black Dragon Shield if your center monster is destroyed while your opponent's card has Penetrate.The counter timing for Damage reduction spells occur before your monster is destroyed, since you have a monster in the center, you won't be able to stop the Penetrate damage. However, You can cast Black Dragon Shield against "Spectral Strike' used against your Center monster, as "Spectral Strike" activates AFTER your monster is destroyed and after the battle, hence, if you used a Counter during the battle and your center monster is still destroyed, you can use Black Dragon Shield to reduce "Spectral Strike"'s damage . When you receive damage from an attack, you can cast multiple 'Bold Retaliation's as the Timing for it occurs after the battle is over. Category:Blog posts